Severus' Love Interest
by kman08
Summary: Lucius is confused by Severus' fascination With Lily Evens.


Title: Severus' Love Interest

Pairing: Severus/Lucius

Rating: G

Severus' Love Interest

A/N: This pairing is a pairing that my beautiful friend Michelle has requested. I didn't let her tell me the story line because I wanted it to be a surprise for her. All Harry Potter terms and names and situations belongs to their rightful owner and her amazing mind!

Severus' Love Interest

"Severus, why is it that you are always trying to go out with that Gryffindor girl?" Lucius asked as the two of them were walking back to the Slytherin dormitory from Honeydukes in Hogsmeade.

"Well, Lily and I have been friends far longer then we have been coming here to Hogwarts." Severus said as he pulled his cloak a little tighter as they walked across the school grounds.

"What does that have to do with anything? Lily is a mud-blood." Tom Riddle said as he ran to catch up with Severus and Lucius. "Lucius at least knows better then to talk to mud blood or even a Muggle. In my opinion, Mud Bloods are worse then Muggles are."

"Of course you would think that." Severus said. "Lucius has never experienced the world outside of where wizards and witches are the norm."

"Whether they are in the norm or not," Tom said, "Lucius will never associate with mud-bloods."

"If I do, or I don't, that is no concern or yours Tom." Lucius said. "I mean even in our house, we have mud-bloods and half-bloods. How can you not like one of those groups more then the other?"

"Because, I am a half-blood." Tom said as they walked up to the main entrance to their dorms in the dungeons.

"Alea iacta pas." Severus said as he stepped aside as the dungeon door swung open. "I am also a half-blood, how ever I feel as though there is nothing wrong with Lily. I guess my problem lies with James and his clan. They are all pure blood."

"Well, Severus, I am done talking on this matter." Tom said. "I personally would associate myself with pure-bloods if I were you."

Severus and Lucius sat down on a couch in the Slytherin common room. Tom walked up stairs to his dorm room.

"I am ready to get on the Hogwarts Express and go home for the holidays." Severus said. "Lucius, what are you doing for the holidays?"

"I will be staying here for the holidays." My parents went to Romania, and I don't want to go to my aunts house. Besides, I don't want to be miserable for the holidays."

"Why don't you come home with me?" Severus said.

"You yourself said that 'Lucius has never experienced the muggle world.'" Lucius said. "Why would I want to go there now?"

"Well I was thinking that I will only be home for a week, so you could come and experience the muggle world for a short time." Severus said.

"Um, no thanks, I think that I will pass." Lucius said.

They stayed down in the common room until about four or five in the morning before heading up to their dormitory to go to sleep.

"I guess I will never understand your fascination with Lilly Evens." Lucius said as he climbed under his nice and toasty warm blankets on his bed. "However, Severus, you are a friend of mine, and I will support you in what you want even though Tom wont."

"Lucius, that means a lot to me." Severus said as he pulled on his fresh clean pajama pants and climbed into his bed that was adjacent to Lucius'. "Have a happy dream my friend."

"Severus, Severus, wake up Severus." Lucius was saying as he was shaking his roommate awake. "Severus, you need to hurry up, the buggy to Hogsmeade Station leaves in one hour. Wake up so we can go get some food. Come on Severus."

"OK. OK, Lucius." Severus said as he rolled out of bed to get ready to go home for the holidays.

After Severus and Lucius got dressed, they carried Severus' trunk to the common room where the rest of the Slytherin house had their trunks ready to go to London. After they placed his trunk next to the others they walked to the great hall for breakfast.

"Severus," Lucius started, "Happy Holidays. I hope you have a safe trip home."

"Thank you Lucius, Are you sure you don't want to come back with me?" Severus asked.

"I am certain." Lucius said.

"OK then. Happy Holidays Lucius." Severus said as he climbed into the same buggy as :Lily, James, Sirius and Remus.

A/N: This is my first fan fic that I have written in a few years, I am seeking some idea's for some stories, I am open to request for pairings (From: Harry Potter, Glee, Star Trek or Twilight or Power Rangers Turbo or Mighty Morphin) however only if you email them to me and also give me a suggestion for a plot.


End file.
